1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a recorded matter producing apparatus that repeatedly prints print data at a predetermined unit length with respect to a transport direction of a print-receiving medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique that continuously repeatedly forms print of identical contents based on identical print data along a longitudinal direction on a surface of a wound tape wound in a cylindrical shape is disclosed.
In repeated printing that continuously repeatedly prints identical print contents such as that of the prior art described above, the print length of one print object is normally arbitrarily set by the user. On the other hand, the length of an entire tape on which a plurality of the print objects is formed by the repeated printing is also normally set to an arbitrary length by the user.
Nevertheless, in a case where the print length and the total tape length are each arbitrarily individually set as described above, the possibility exists that the total tape length will not be an integer multiple of the print length. In such a case, when a print object is repeatedly printed per the print length from the start of the tape, there is a high possibility that formation of one print object at the tape end position will end halfway. In particular, in a case where the tape with print is wound into a roll shape, the halfway formed print object stands out at the tape end positioned on the outer circumference, marring the aesthetics.